


TAWOG: Happily ever after

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Penny can't help her urge to be with Carrie Krueger. After Gumball dumps Penny, she knows what she must do.





	TAWOG: Happily ever after

Her alarm clock woke her up. With a whimper, Penny got up. It was Monday. Her mom waltzed in saying, “Penny go wake up your sister.”

“Wake up, Polly.” Polly opened her eyes, then stuck her tongue. With a swift move Polly kicked Penny in the leg. “Ouch!”

The school hallways were crowded. “Hey Penny! How about we go out today?” asked Gumball.

“Yea. Sure.”

“Then it’s a date!”

Behind her, Penny heard Carrie sigh. “I’m evil to the core. What I shouldn’t do I will. They say I’m emotional. BUT I’ M NOT! I’M FREAKIN’ GOTH” the ghost sang. Penny giggled.

Darwin, Gumball’s brother, looked at Carrie, then Gumball. “Make that a double date.”

Penny sat in a booth in the Joyful Burger. Carrie flew in. “Darwin isn’t here yet?”

“Nope. Neither is Gumball. Boys take so long to get ready.”

Ten minutes later. “Penny! We’re finally here!” Gumball claimed.

“Yes. I can see that.” responded Penny.

With that they began to eat. “Hey Carrie I need to talk to you about something”said Darwin.

Carrie hovered looking glumly at her food. “What happened?”whispered Penny.

“Darwin read this fan fiction that Sarah wrote. It was about me and Gumball. Now he thinks that it’s true.”

“Sorry. Did he brake up with you?”

The goth ghost eye balled her. “yes.”

Gumball looked at Penny and said “we need to talk.”

“What’s it about?”

“I’m not attracted to you any more. So we’re braking up.”Gumball said laughing.

“Oh that’s fine.” Penny said tears in her eyes. Penny ran out to the parking lot.

Carrie drifted to her. “I’m so sorry.”

Penny looked up her emotionless friend. “I’m okay.”

“Well, I’m not.” replied Carrie, a smirk plastered across her face.

“You’re never okay. You’re dead and miserable!”giggled Penny.

“Well, don’t be mean about it.” Carrie said trying hold in a laugh. She failed.

“Wow! That’s the first time I ever heard you laugh.”said Penny amused.

“That’s because that was my first laugh.”

“Well, I’m glad I made you laugh for the first time.” Penny’s thought’s went back to Gumball dumping her.

Carrie gazed at her. “Hey cheer up! I may be gloomy all the time but that doesn’t mean you have to be.”

“Sorry. I just can’t wrap my head around what just happened.”

“Oh. This. Hi my name is Gumball and I’m dumb dur dur da dur.”mocked Carrie.

Penny glared at Carrie. “What?” Carrie asked as if she was trying to read Penny’s mind.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll slap you.”

“Ha! Is that a threat?”laughed Carrie.

“Yes. I will…. Wait no. I can’t.”

“Try.”smirked the ghost.

Penny threw her hand at her friend. It went through Carrie and hit the concrete. “That’s not very nice. Say sorry to the concrete.”

“Sorry Mr. Concrete.”

“Hey! Are you guessing my gender!” squeaked Carrie in a high pitched voice.

“Oh. Mrs.” “WRONG! Concrete is non-bionary. Concrete goes by they and them.”

“Okay. So what do I do about Gumball.”

“Ignore him. Now let’s go home and leave the boys to pay for our food.” Penny giggled and blushed.

**The Next Day At School**

Gumball quickly walked up to Penny. “Penny. I’m sorry, it was prank.”

“Gumball, it’s over. I love someone else. Someone who gets me. Good bye forever.” Penny walked away.

Leaving Gumball to drown in his tears.

Gumball’s heart began to break. “I’ll miss you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny stood outside the dark house. Finally she headed inside. The room was dark like the last time she saw it. Carrie looked up. “Yo Penny! Its nice to see you!”

“It’s nice too see you too. Carrie, can I ask you something?”

“Um. Sure.” “Am I a bad person? Gumball said that he didn’t like me during our relationship I had a crush on someone else and I still love them-” Penny was cut off.

“Don’t worry. I swear if you like someone else they probably kiss better than Gumball. But besides that sweetie you have me...” Penny loved having a friend that got her. “So Juliet who’s Romeo?” Carrie asked.

Penny’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t want to tell anyone.”

“Dude! Who’s been your best friend since kindergarten? Who helped you with your math homework last week? Who-”

Penny silenced Carrie with a kiss on the lips. Penny pulled away and looked at her friend. Carrie grinned. “This special friend wouldn’t happen to be a ghost, right?”

“Yes, Carrie. My special friend is ghost. You are my special friend. I love you. I just hope you feel the same way about me….”

“I do. Penny I really love you….” With that Penny and Carrie shared another kiss. _Cenny. That has a nice ring to it._ Penny thought.

**The next day….**

The two girls entered school holding hands. People gawked as they pasted. Gumball and Darwin stared in shock. Suddenly they both burst out in unison, “It supposed to be Gumny and Carwin, not Cenny!” Penny and Carrie didn’t listen to them. They didn’t care.

During lunch Penny and Carrie didn’t sit at their usual table.At the table that they sat at was Tobias Wilson and his boyfriend, Ocho. “Yo peeps.” The colorful bisexual boy rang out.

“Hey, Toby.”said Penny.

“You guys want to go on a double date tonight?” asked Ocho.

“Yes. That’s sounds fun.” Penny stated looking over to her new girlfriend, Carrie.


End file.
